My wish for you I hope you know somebody loves you
by AmyHale
Summary: Derek has a goodbye gift for Addison before she leaves, she gives him one as well to thank him.


"Mark." he burst in the room, breathless and with his spleen hurting.

"What happened?"

"I heard that, she's leaving." he managed to tell him.

"Who?"

"Addison. She, she's leaving and I just... I've never wanted Meredith, I-I never did. I just-"

"I have an idea."

_**x**_

"Hey Addie." he panted, once again out of breath. "I have a thing for you, come with me." he took her hand and pulled her out of her office and in the crowded hallway.

"Derek, what are you doing?" he just smiled. "Derek, it's full of people, whatever it is it can just-" she was cut off by his lips crushing into hers."

"I have a song!"he announced her.

Then he cleared his throat and gave her a small smile – not the McDreamy's smile, but one just for her.

"**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you want to go."**

She stared at him, her mouth and eyes wide open.

"**And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**"

He winked, letting her know that if leaving felt right then it was okay.

"**And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window."**

She tried to smile, but something in her throat told her the tears were coming.

"**And if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile."**

He's always thought her smile was the best.

"**But more than anything... more than anything..."**

His voice got louder, because the best part of the song was coming. His favorite part.

"**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold."**

She finally allowed herself to cry, and a few people clapped shyly at Derek's romantic gesture.

"**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, yeah this is my wish."**

He looked right into her eyes.

"**I hope you never look back, but you never forget all the ones who loved in the place you left."**

Addison glanced at Mark and Alex, at her friends Callie and Miranda, at Richard, and then her eyes set again on Derek, with tenderness.

"**I hope you always forgive, and you never regret, and you helo somebody every chance you get."**

Derek hoped in his heart that she could understand his apology and request of forgiveness.

"**Oh you find God's grace in every mistake, and always give more than you take."**

As he repeated the chorus Addison assimilated every singles word, and took her decision: when the man stopped singing she walked over and kissed him passionately. She was going to give him a perfect goodbye gift.

_**x**_

She looked around, and she felt like something huge, essential, wasn't there. Someone in the picture was missing, and it hurt and saddened her like hell.

Her Paradise was gone, her Heaven was over. Her peaceful world where she could see **him** everyday – faraway.

She'd lived alone before, but not in a house. It was a little room all for herself, not a two floors _thing_, with **a lot** of rooms. Plus, she never lived in a place where the ocean divided them.

For the first time, because of a stupid – she grimaced – house, she knew her marriage was over, done, finished. Vanished. Evaporated in the air like a billion particles.

Sharm El Sheik was a lovely place, but every time she was alone she could hear the song playing in her head over and over. It wouldn't stop. During the day she though about Derek, at night she dreamed about him. Always.

_**x**_

She threw the pregnancy test against the wall of the big bathroom, then she walked towards it slowly and picked it up; she stared at it and little by little joy surrounded her.

_**x**_

Some years later

"Okay, I'm coming to Sharm El Sheik soon. I think my plan will land at noon there tomorrow... not sure, but I'll call you."

"Hey man, gimme the phone I wanna say hi to Addie." Mark told him as he entered.

"It's her answering machine." he answered. "Give a big kiss to Abby! Bye!"

"So, how are things with Addison?"

"I'm gonna propose tomorrow." he announced.

"Oh, really? Last time I checked you were raising Abby together, but you weren't _together_." his friend smirked.

Derek didn't talk and looked away sheepishly.

Mark laughed out loud. "Oh my god you're not... are you crazy?Addison won't say yes!"

"Come on Mark, they're my child and the woman I love!"

_**x**_

"So... I wanna ask you something now." their hands were entwined together as they watched Abby running through the streets and parks of the splendid city, saying hello to every person she saw.

"Shoot." she hadn't realized they looked like a couple, it simply felt natural being around him.

Derek stopped and cupped her face with his free hand, foretasting the sweet sound of the words he was going to say only in a few short seconds, and at the same time fearing her rejection.

_THE END_

**A/N: hahah yeah I'm evil, you won't ever know her answer. LOL.**


End file.
